Elizabeth Drake
Appearence Liz a petit young woman (in her own words) who wears a orange chinese style outfit and has her hair tied into small pigtails on each side of her head. On her wrists she wears a pair of dark brown bangles on her wrists and a set of arm bands on her upparms. She rarely wears shoes at anytime butdoes wear two rings around her ankles that seem to have an effect on her magic. Personality Liz is a total hothead always wanting to fight for even the smallest infraction against her. She is however very loyal and friendly with her guild mates and loves to talk to the new members and learning about them. This makes her popular and well liked despite her aggressive temper. History Liz was born an orphan her parents went missing days after she was born and was eventually found by The Monks of Lukan a secretive order located on an island somewhere in the sea south of Fiore. She grew up and learn magic and proved to be very powerful yet agressive.....Too agressive in some respects. She eventually left with one of her master Yamatora and came across Markus and his wife Ellena in Braavos City, they joined their guild and were placed as S-Class Mages. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Fire Magic:' Liz is amazingly skilled in Fire Magic. She can use it any form and to great effect. She mainly uses the magic along with her martial arts skills turning a punch or a kick into a flamethrower. *'Shadow Magic:' Despite her hotheaded attitude and preference for fire magic, Liz is very talented with Shadow Magic using it to bind her foes or ambushes. She cna also fuse it with her Fire Magic creating Buring Shadow Magic, with this magic the fire can mimic the shadow's ability to appear out of shadows or the shadows will burn the foe once bound. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Due to Liz's upbringing she has an amazing skill in martial arts, prefering a kick based style of fighting along with throws and agressive tactics. *'Great Strength:' Liz has high strength much greater than normal humans but weaker than people like Markus and others like him. *'Impressive durability:' While not immense Liz can still take some serious punishment before passing out. Due to her personality she has a habit of fighting even with a broken leg or arm. *'Amazing Agility:' Liz is known for agility and acrobatic skills. When fighting she uses it to her advantage jumping and leaping around her opponant launching fire balls and or shadow spells at them. *'Great Reflexes:' Liz also has great reflexes using these to deflect and block melee attacks with relative ease. Though she only uses this skill during counter attacks which does lead to problems. *'Impressive Speed:' While not blindingly fast Liz can move at great speeds to close the gap between her and anyone else. Equipment Trivia Behind the scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild